


Fireworks

by MommaUrsa



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a fear of fireworks on the Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

     It was difficult being in the city on the Fourth, but a case had lead him there and it wasn’t like he could just leave. Saving a bunch of kids from some bad drugs was more important than his own comfort. Sure, Kori and Roy could have handled it. He could have driven out somewhere remote and stayed for the night, hiding from the noise and memories, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He couldn’t handle how scared it made him feel.

     He was the goddamn Red Hood. He shouldn’t be afraid of  _fireworks_.

     Of course, things were never that simple. They were out on the rooftop outside the warehouse. It was a drop off point for some new drug that kids were going crazy for, and Jason was growing anxious. The sun had just set beyond the horizon, its rays no longer painting the city in hues of pink and orange. Now, darkness had settled in, shades of blue and purple enveloping the city as the lights came on, illuminating the sky and blocking out the stars.

     He knew it was coming. He had no control over it, and that was what made him so nervous. He caught sight of the red lights soaring to the sky out of the corner of his eye. He tried to prepare himself for the crack that would follow, but he still jerked as the loud sound was followed by more booming noises. 

     He clenched his jaw, not realizing he had stopped breathing until he he felt a warm hand gripping his shoulder. A thumb dug into the tense muscle, forcing him to relax.

     “ _Jason_ ,” Kori’s voice was soft. She reached for his hand, guiding it away from his gun. He didn’t know when he had grabbed it, but he was glad to have her hand clasping his.

     Jason pursed his lips. He shook his head, turning until he was able to look at the two redheads. He saw concern in impossibly green eyes. It was strange seeing it. Who would look at him now, with his mistakes and misdeeds, and actually feel concern? The thought had him swallowing as he squeezed her hand, averting his gaze and looking down at Roy.

     “Maybe- Hey, Kori, y’think you could handle this alone?” Roy’s brows were rising as he got to his feet. He padded over to the two before gripping Jason’s other shoulder. “I think Jaybird would do better-”

     “ _No_ -” Jason’s voice cracked as he lifted his free hand to grip Roy’s wrist. It wasn’t tight, but it was firm. He heard another group of fireworks crack in the sky, making him wince as his grip tightened until he saw Roy wince. “Shit-” He pulled his hand away, tried to take a step back, but the two held him in place.

     He was around explosions and gunfire every goddamn day. He didn’t know why the fireworks bothered him so much when he was spending his life fighting. Maybe it was the lack of control, or the fact that he knew he couldn’t jump out of the way because they were so mundane. So harmless. Whatever it was, it made him so  _angry_. 

     “I’ll handle things here,” Kori promised. It meant a lot to him, and he knew she knew how much stopping these assholes meant. “Go back to the ship. I’ll meet you in a few hours.”


End file.
